


A rebel at a wedding

by the_tiny_chicken



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Punishment, This is trash, bowties over ties, cuz bowties are awesome, ehy am i writing this at midnight, fight me, help me, how far I've fallen, may add chapters later, no promises, so am I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tiny_chicken/pseuds/the_tiny_chicken
Summary: Thomas and James encounter a problem when Aaron decides to start rebelling an hour before the wedding.Based on hamilsinning's Family series.This is trash.





	A rebel at a wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamilsinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilsinning/gifts).



> Not LMM, I own nothing.

"I don't want to wear it dad!" Aaron yells for the fifth time that morning. The Jefferson-Madison household is getting ready to go to Thomas's sister's wedding. They rode up to the country club the wedding is being held in last week so Thomas could help his younger sister with the last minute preparations needed for the wedding. Today was the big day. The church wedding starts in an hour. And Aaron refuses to put on the shirt and bowtie.

"Aaron I won't tell you again. Put on the shirt and bowtie. It's your auntie's wedding, behave." James tells Aaron again. Trying to get him to change gently. He can already see Thomas is loosing his patientse with their son.

"No!" He yells again "They're super uncomfortable and way too hot for summer."

"Aaron listen to your dad and put on your clothes right now. You are acting like a child half your age." Thomas says to his stubborn 12 year old son. When he sees Aaron is still not getting dressed he fixes hem with a pointed look and says "Now Aaron, before I start counting." Aaron just stares back at him. I guess it's good he's rebelling, he's testing our limits, seeing how far he can push it before we react and seeing how we do react once he's pushed us enough. It shows he is comfortable and trusts us enough to know we won't hurt him. Thomas thinks. I only wish he wouldn't do this right now. 

When Thomas sees Aaron is still not complying he starts to count slowly. Once he gets to ten and Aaron is still not making any moves towards getting dressed Thomas takes his hand and gently pulls him to the middle of the room and pulls up a chair next to Aaron slowly prompting him to sit down.

"Now, you're going to sit here for 6 minutes and think about your behavior. When those 6 minutes pass, you are going to get dressed and we'll all go enjoy Martha's wedding. I also hope you know well enough to realize you are getting punished once we get back home." Thomas says. He sees a bit of fear in Aaron's eyes at the mention of punishment, but it isn't as bright as the first time he and James discussed punishment with Aaron. They both sat Aaron down a few weeks after he came to them to explain to him that they'll never hurt him. That the punishments in their house mostly went in the direction of grounding or revoking privileges. But with Aaron's history of abuse it was only natural for him to be scared when his fathers voice has gone stricter than ever before. "I want you to be on your best behavior today, it would make Martha very happy. And I know you can do it. You always do." James adds with a small smile. "Understood?" Thomas asks and Aaron nods quietly. 

The next minutes pass in silence. Aaron sitting quietly in the middle of the room while his dads walk around getting everything else they will need. When the timer James set up beeps Aaron looks at his dads in silent question. Can I get up now? James nods. Aaron gets up and starts getting dressed, suddenly quite meek and obedient. Once he's dressed Thomas ruffles his short hair and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"See, was that really so hard that you had to fight with us for half the morning?" Thomas asks and smiles kindly when Aaron shakes his head. 

"Well as much as I'm enjoying this sweet father-son bonding moment we're going to be late for the wedding" James says with a grin as he ushers both father and son out the room and locks the door. This day is starting too look up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed me.
> 
> Thanks to hamilsinning for involuntary lending me their AU.
> 
> I love foster dads!Jeffmads so much. I need MORE!
> 
> I am Jeffmads trash.  
> Bye!!!


End file.
